FlashPoint: Lois Lane and The Resistance 3
Synopsis for "Kill The Story" Penny Black begins to remember her origins as the hero known as Britannia however before she was known as the hero Britannia Penny Black served aboard an ultra high tech Bristish Destroyer. During a mission on the ship something unexpeted happen and something went wrong on the ship the ship's technology fused with her body. As a result of this unexpected event the British Navy views Penny Black now as something unique they see her as a unexpected breakthrough and they begin to build the Britannia Weapon Armor around her body to focus her powers. An through that unexpected event the hero known as Britannia was born. However back in the present where Bobbie Stephenson the human version of Mrs. Hyde has betrayed The Resistance and altered the Amazons along with The Furies and know she is currently holding a knife to Lois Lane's neck threating to kill her if the team doesn't surrender to the Amazons and The Furies. As The Resistance slowly begin to surrender so that Bobbie Stephenson can finally get help with her Mrs. Hyde problem all of sudden Mrs. Hyde begins to take control of Bobbie Stephenson's body which quickly elimated the treat to Lois Lane. With that problem out of the way a fight begins between The Resistance and the Amazon's and The Furies. During the fight Penny Black and Lois Lane slip away to go search for the new Britannia Weapon Armor Suit they quickly find it in a room near by but all of sudden Penny Black is shot in the back with an arrow by Artemis. Trying to give Penny Black enough time to get to the new armor Lois Lane begins to fight Artemis but the fight quickly turns in Artemis's favor and as she is about to shoot an arrow into Lois Lane that would kill her she is killed by Penny Black now in the new Britannia Armor. Flying through Artemis's body killing her created a bloody mess throughout the entire room the suit was being held in after saving Lois Lane Penny Black flys out of the room to go rescue the others. Once Penny Black leaves Lois Lane decides to see if she might be useful in helping out with something else. As Penny Black in her Britannia Armor is flying through London attempting to find Grifer along with the rest of the members of The Resistance out of no where she is ambushed by Wonder Woman and a fight begins however it quickly end with Penny Black wining the fight. After the fight Penny Black shows Wonder Woman the prison ships which completely shock Wonder Woman who states that knew nothing about the Amazon's taking prisoners. This result in all the prisoners being set free by Penny Black along with letting Wonder Woman go as well. Back in the room were the armor was being held Lois Lane is transmitting the story of what is happening in London and asking all of the world for help outside the room a few armed Amazonian soldiers sneak up on Lois Lane preparing to kill her but all of a sudden a explosion happens. With the freed prisoners along side Penny Black join The Resistance and together everyone decides that its time to finally take the fight to the Amazon's and fight them head on. Appearing in "Kill The Story" Featured Characters *Lois Lane Supporting Characters *The Resistance *Grifter *Penny Black *Etrigan *Canterbury Cricket *Lady Godiva *Mrs. Hyde Villains *Wonder Woman *The Furies *Artemis *Vixen *Giganta *Amazons of Themyscira Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *'London' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dccomics/comics/?cm=19534 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flashpoint:_Lois_Lane_and_the_Resistance_Vol_1_3 *http://www.comicvine.com/flashpoint-lois-lane-and-the-resistance-kill-the-story/37-288131/ FlashPoint: Lois Lane and The Resistance 03